megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Geo Stelar (anime)
Geo Stelar is the main character of the Mega Man Star Force anime series. A young boy living at Echo Ridge, he is the son of Kelvin and Hope Stelar. After falling into a deep depression when his father goes missing in a space station accident, Geo refuses to go to school or socialize, shutting himself off from the world. This changes when he meets Omega-Xis, and the two merge to become the Star Force MegaMan. History ''Mega Man Star Force Three months before the first episode, Geo comes home from school to find his mother and Aaron Boreal at the dinner table, and his mother crying. Aaron pulls out Kelvin’s Visualizer and states that based on the remains of the space station, no one survived. Geo asks in a shocked confusion when his father was coming home, and was met with no answer. In the present, Geo lies on the ground of Vista Point a night and puts on his father’s Visualizer, looking up at the EM Waves, wishing his father he was there to see them. In the morning his mother wakes him up, and he states he won’t go to school, which she tells him that she woke him up because the food dispenser is acting up as she was trying to make oatmeal, much to his disappointment. He inspects it and uses the Visualizer to see the Mettennas that were infesting it, and uses a Sword Battle Card to delete them, producing pancakes instead. As the two eat, Hope asks him how his online studies are going and begins to suggest going back to school, though he interrupts and says he won’t. She tells him that she can’t convince him and he’ll go back when he’s ready. He apologies and Hope asks if he wants seconds before the doorbell rings. Geo answers the door to find Luna Platz, the student president of Grade 5A at Echo Ridge Elementary: Geo’s class. She tells him he has been absent since the school year started, much to Geo’s annoyance, and attempts to drag him to school. As she drags him, Geo protests until the run into Zack Temple, who begins to look Geo up and down while talking about the disappearance of his father, which angers Geo. He rips his wrist out of Luna’s hand and begins to run away before bumping into Bud Bison, who grabs Geo. The two tussle but Bud gets the upper hand, though their teacher distracts them and Geo flees. Geo makes his way to AMAKEN, where he is reprimanded by Tom Dubius, who accuses him of being a corporate spy. Aaron comes and vouches for him, and shows him a rocket ship they’re working on. Aaron asks what Geo wants to do when he gets older, and Geo states he feels like his father is alive somewhere in space, so he’ll become an astronaut and find him with the rocket Aaron is showing him, which Aaron replies he will have to study hard, as his father was an ace pilot and a much respected top scientist. He also urges him to go back to school and make friends, which he rejects after what Zack said to him, and states he doesn’t need friends. He returns to Vista Point and reflects on his day before he sees two odd lights clashing (which is really Cygnus and Omega-Xis fighting one another), and watches before Omega-Xis is shot down onto Geo. The two merge briefly before Geo is left unconscious on the ground. ''Ryuusei no Rockman TBA ''Ryuusei no Rockman Tribe ''TBA Category:Males Category:Humans Category:MegaMan Star Force anime characters